


Turnaround

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, El Clásico, M/M, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Marco doesn't get the relationship Sergio has with Piqué.





	Turnaround

“I don’t get it.”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve just been at each other’s throats! Some forty minutes later and you’re making dinner plans with the guy?!”

“First of all, it’s rude to read over someone’s shoulder, Marco. Second, it’s even ruder to read private conversations on their phone. And third, I’m making dinner plans with _Gerard_.”

“As opposed to–?”

“Piqué, of Barcelona.”

“They are the same fucking person, Sergio!”

“No, they’re not. Piqué is an idiot but Gerard is– tolerable.”

“Sorry but that's insane. I still don’t get it.”

“Well, lucky for you! Maybe one day you’ll understand.”

“I fucking hope not!”


End file.
